Impressions
by RavenChristina
Summary: All the poems i wrote when i first started writing (which was in '99 guys). This is a constant WIP!
1. Default Chapter

Poem One: Distant

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Dino and Christina (who is me people; yes, like all my friends, I made up a sailor scout that is me. I am Sailor Saturn #2I thought her up before Hotaru appeared, and I haven't found a new name for me yet. We were sisters in the silver millennium.)

Summary: A series of poems that is currently in progress.

Author's Notes: A lot of these were written when I first started writing (back in '99 or so) so they're a little amateur-ish. Enjoy!

Character: Haruka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distant

My name means "distant"…

I suppose you could say I'm like that.

No one can catch me,

I'm as fast as the wind.

Wild and dangerous,

I'm "Born to be Wild".

If I listen,

I can hear the wind,

Calling my name.

"Come and play!" it seems to say.

My name means distant. I suppose you could say I'm like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of poem one.


	2. Her Eyes

Poem Two: Her Eyes

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there! Poem two!

Character: Michiru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her Eyes

The sea calls out to me,

Just like her eyes,

Her beautiful penetrating wild green eyes.

Her eyes called out to me,

That fateful day,

She was introduced by Elsa Gray.

She smiled,

I blushed.

The first time that we touched,

Her eyes met mine.

She cocked her head and smiled,

Her eyes were full of love.

The sea calls out to me,

Just like her eyes.

Her beautiful penetrating wild green eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of poem two.


	3. Where Is He Now?

Poem Three: Where Is He Now?

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: this one I wrote when I was not introduced to the wild and crazy world of shoujo ai/ Femmslash other than the paring of Haruka and Michiru, but that's another story.

Character: Makoto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where Is He Now?

I look out my window

The rain is pouring down

Just like that day

When he ran away

Where is he now?

So may boys remind me of him

Where is he now?

I think about him very day

Where is he now?

He protected me form harm

I was won over by his charm

He said that he loved me

Where is he now?

So may boys remind me of him

Where is he now?

I think about him very day

Where is he now?

I wonder

Where is he now?

Has he hurt another girl or maybe more?

I wonder…

Where is he now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Poem Three


	4. I've Watched

Poem Four: I've Watched…

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've joined all, under the name "ghostofeternity", so come and check it out, guys, please!

Note: this one was written when I still didn't know about shoujo ai.

Character: Pluto/Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've Watched…

I've watched

Hearts break

Lives shake

Empires fall

People die

People fall

In love

Rulers come

And go

Countries dissolve

As new

Ones rise

A lot

Of things

Have passed

Under my

Garnet eyed

Gaze

I've watched

As they

Were born

And reborn

Time and

Time again

These eyes

Of mine

Have seen

A lot

Of things

But now

A boy

Appears

And

I've watched

Him as

He grows

Up

Becomes a

Handsome young

Man with

Shining midnight

Blue eyes

I

Soon fall

In love

With him

I've watched

Him and

Her

Fall in

Love

I've seen

So many

Things with

My garnet

Red eyes

I clench

My fists

As I

Watch them

Die at

The hands

Of Beryl

Unable to

Leave the

Time gate

And try

To save

Them

I wish

I could

I've watched

As they

Are reborn

Grow up

Meet again

Become friends

Defeat Beryl

Doom Tree Twins

Dark Moon

I've watched

As Uranus

And Neptune

Appear

Now this

Time

I won't

Have to

Watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Poem Four


	5. They Think I Don't Know

Poem Five: They Think I Don't Know

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character: Chibi-Chibi

Warning: This poem is revised and mentions certain pairings that were not in the original.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They Think I Don't Know

They think I don't know

But I do.

When I try to tell them

They look at me

And tell me to go play.

They think I don't know love.

Of course I do.

I know it in

The way Seiya watches Usagi's every move

The way Haruka holds Michiru's hand

The way Minako flirts with the older boys

The way Makoto's eyes look when she sees Ami's smile

The way Ami watches Mako laugh

The way Hotaru and Chibiusa giggle when

They talk about boys.

They think I don't know pain.

Yes I do.

I know it in

The way Hotaru looks so tired after healing someone

The way Haruka looks as she tries to ease Michiru's discomfort

The way Dino looks watching Hotaru when he thinks no one is looking.

They think I don't know sadness.

I do too.

I see it in Rei's eyes as she watches Usagi

I saw it in Sailor Moon's eyes

In all of theirs

When Jupiter and Mercury were taken.

They think I don't know

But…

I do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Poem Five


	6. I Wish It Was Me

Poem Six: I Wish It Was Me

By

Scoutfan22

-

Character: Rei/Sailor Mars

Note: I imply a pairing that was inspired by Alithea. That's all I'm saying.

-

I Wish It Was Me

I loved her once.

I still do.

I clench my fists as the tears come to my eyes

Watching him with her

I wish it was me.

She is his soul-mate…

Not me.

I accepted that a long time ago.

Did I really?

I wish it was me that she'd hold in her arms.

Only one other person knows how I fee

She saw me one night sitting in the park on a bench crying my heart out.

She sat next to me and asked what was wrong.

I broke and began to sob.

As I cried,

I told her how my heart aches every time I see her,

How I wish it was me she'd whisper sweet nothings to.

When I stopped

She looked at me

Tears shining in her eyes as she said she knew how I felt and began to cry as well.

We comforted each other as we both cried

Each wishing it was one of us that she would kiss.

It must've been a sight to see the Senshi of time and the Senshi of fire crying.

We eventually stopped and sat in silence for the longest time.  
Then she gave a grin and said

"We could just pretend."

We both laughed.

She smiled at me sympathetically as she got up and I thanked her for understanding.

She is still the only person who knows.

How often have I wished that she was beside me on my bed and I could reach out my hand through her hair?

Too many to count.

When they are together and I hear her laugh as he tickles her ear with his breath as he whispers he loves her, I wish that I was sitting next to her instead.

I wish it was me.

-

End of Poem Six


	7. Little One

Poem Seven: Little One

By

Scoutfan22

Character: Christina/Sailor Saturn

Notes: this character is based on me. Oh boy, I'll explain all that later. This takes place during American manga volume Super S 3 "Outers Dream". Christina is Hotaru's older sister, and she went to live with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna to raise Hotaru.

Little One

Little one

Who seems so young

Little one

You're growing up so fast

How long will your childhood last?

Little one

It won't last forever

Little one

"Compared to how you were

You've grown to be a happy

And joyous girl

But sometimes

Your eyes turn ice cold

Like the planet Saturn…"

Sometimes I wonder what you'll be like

When you're all grown up

Little one

Your smile brightens my day

But I wonder

If you'll always be that way

But I hope you know little one

You will always be

My joy

My light

My bright spark

My little girl

My firefly

My little one

End of Poem Seven 5/2/2005 7:38 PM


	8. In A Time Long Since Past

Poem Eight: In A Time Long Since Past

By

Scoutfan22

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character(s): The Sailor Princesses and Princes of the Solar System and the Silver Millennium

Notes: I throw in Dino and Christina. He is Prince of Charon, and Christina is the oldest Princess of Saturn. I'll explain that.

You see, my character was the first born of the Saturnian royal family. There was only supposed to be one Senshi of Saturn, but then Hotaru was born. Christina inherited the powers of their mother (sorcery) and Hotaru inherited the powers of their father (death and rebirth).

All right, it's kind of weird, but I don't care, ok?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­In A Time Long Since Past

Once, there was a kingdom on the moon.

A place of music, and joy, laughter and light,

Ruled over by a queen who was beautiful and fair.

This kingdom was to go on

For all of time it seemed

Generations were yet to come.

Then happiness there was throughout the system

A girl had been born

On the planet of Pluto

The people rejoiced.

Setsuna

She was called

The Guardian of Time.

On Saturn

Soon came the word

A princess had been birthed.

"A spell-caster she will be!" the prophets proclaimed

"Chosen by the gods!"

Christina

She was named.

A sorcerer

Secrets of the magyk she would learn.

"Let it be known throughout the system!"

The heralds soon cried

"A girl has been born to rule the skies!"

Its people were jubilant

Uranus' princess had come.

Haruka

Was the name she was given

A warrior

To protect and defend.

Then came the day

Glad tidings came through

A girl born on Neptune

A ruler to be.

Michiru

She was christened.

A lover of the sea

From the moment she took breath.

"Joyful days have come!"

Came forth the cry of the citizens.

On Jupiter

A baby girl had come into the world.

"A strong one, she is!" declared her father with pride

Makoto

Was her name.

A protector

Brave and true

She would be.

Then finally

A prince was born

On the planet of earth.

Everyone rejoiced

At the news of his birth.

Endymion

He was called.

A peacemaker

But a defender.

"Send word across the system!"

The Vizier proclaimed

"A goddess has been born!"

Venus was ecstatic

Their princess was beautiful!

Minako

She was named

Beautiful and brilliant

She would become.

Then not long after

Glorious news was heard:

"A girl!" the people of the red planet cried

"A princess to rule us!"

Mars was her homeland

Joyful were her people.

Rei was she named

True and loyal

A fighter to be strong.

A princess had been born

On the small planet of Mercury.

Humble but proud her people were and showered her with gifts

Books and toys to make her think.

Ami was her name

A genius she would be.

The queen was now with child.

Then sad news came:

Their gentle and kind king was dead

Killed in battle

In the queen's ninth month.

Sadness reigned for many weeks.

Suddenly

Joy was returned

An heir was born

A princess who would be their queen!

All rejoiced and were glad!

Serenity

She was named.

Set to follow in her mother's steps.

Years later,

When the Princes and Princesses were older

Serenity and Endymion met

She 14; he 16.

And from their first night together

Nine months later

Born from their passion

A son came in secret.

Hours old

He was taken from his mother

Whose memory of him was erased.

Spirited away to Pluto

Brother of Setsuna he was proclaimed

And given thus a noble name

Dinorion.

A prince among men he would be.

And soon unexpected

A girl was born the planet of Saturn

Not wanted

Just unexpected.

For days

After her birth

The planet was worried.

She was born weak and frail

It was worried

Her life would fade.

Suddenly she was proclaimed alive

Not as healthy

But she would live.

Her sister was pleased

And chose her name

Hotaru

Gentle and kind

The unexpected one.

They all were mostly grown

That fateful day.

The princess was about to turn 19

Her consorts were older

Setsuna had just become 23.

The youngest

Were four (Prince Dino)

And three (Princess Hotaru).

They had so much promise

But it was taken away.

So now as I sit and write this down

I can hear the sounds

Of the people outside rejoicing at the birth of their princess

She was born just two hours ago

With that cotton-candy hair we

Knew so well.

What's her name you ask?

Serenity.

Chibi-Usa for short.

Yay! 7/14/2005 4:54 PM


End file.
